Dear DA Diary
by Ginnypotter87
Summary: What happens when Hermione makes up an idea for a diary? Read on, and review!


Ginny

Now, who invented this idea?  
Hermione did.

Face it, I liked her first idea- the DA, but the DA diary?  
No way.  
I was just sitting in one of those cozy armchairs beside the fire in the common room, when Hermione ran in. She was holding some brown book.  
So, when she ran up to me, I got a close up of that brown and nearly got a heart attack.  
Hermione, on the other hand, was practically jumping out of her skin.

"Ginny, look!" she said, holding up that book. "I got a great idea!"  
I glared at her, trying to ignore the lump that was forming in my throat.  
"Hermione, that's just a little brown book, which looks a lot like a diary."  
I choked up when I said _diary._See, when I was in my first year I- oh, never mind, I can't talk about it now. The point is, I got out of that situation alive, and..._Harry _saved me. Even though I can actually talk to him now, and do stuff normally around him, he always has a special place in my heart, even if he starts dating Cho Chang or something.

Well, anyway, Hermione looked at me with symphaty and the started jabbering in a supersweet voice (probably to make me snap out of it, but it wasn't doing a good job.) which would have made my brother Ron weak in the knees.  
"Well, Ginny, I had this idea the whole DA can participate in..."  
"What?" I asked through gritted teeth.  
"The DA diary!" she announced.

"What?" I asked again, but this time I didn't grit my teeth.  
"Well, the DA diary is a diary, obviously, which everyone can write in! I've also put enchantments on it, so Only you can read your diary, no one else's, and it dosen't write back." she added, catching the look on my face.  
I sighed.

"Oh, well...all right..."  
"Fantastic!" cried Hermione, and she ran out of the room.  
I don't know why I agreed to write in this, but I'll take Hermione's words as true and hope this diary dosen't write back.  
Testing...  
Phew, you aren't writing back.  
OK, now I can tell you about my first year.

When I got my Hogwarts letter, I started singing loudly to the tune of the radio, "I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS! SNAPE, FLITWICK, LOCKHART..."  
I admit it, I sort of liked Lockhart then, but Harry was my one and true hero.

Well, where was I? Oh, yeah, I liked Lockhart. But I really want to tell you about the time I saw Harry Potter in my house. I just woke up, and my hair was a rat's nest. I had heard my parents saying that Harry was coming to our house, and I wanted to make my best impression on him. So, I wrapped a bathrobe around myself and ran down the stairs.  
When I reached the dining room, I shouted stupidly, "Mum! Have you seen my jumper?"  
before noticing that not all the heads at the table were redheaded. One black haired head stuck out. It was Harry Potter. He turned and smiled at me, and it was such a dazzling smile that I nearly didn't hear my mother saying, "It's on the couch, dear." I started drifting into a fantasy for a few seconds before a voice jarred me. "Hello!" it was Harry.  
I turned furiously red and ran up to my room.

My last glimpse of Harry was when I saw him turn to Ron and ask, "What did I do?",  
and while I was thudding up the stairs I could hear Ron saying, "That's Ginny, my little sister. She's been talking about you all summer."  
Then I heard Fred say, "Yeah, Harry, she'd want your autograph."  
Then he fell silent, and I suspect that was because of mum.  
Do you want more? Sorry, no chance.  
I'm nearly ready to cry, and Hermione just came back and wants the diary, anyway.  
So see you.

Cho

22nd June 2010  
Tuesday  
6am

I think it's a good idea, starting the DA.  
I came up with the idea of the name, too.  
Actually, Ginny Weasley (I don't like her much, always goggling over Harry) came up with the _name,_ but I got the whole 'DA' idea.  
I am so perfect sometimes.  
I'm not bragging, but, like, half the guys in Hogwarts stare at me when I walk past.  
Including the one and only _Harry Potter._That would be sort of obvious, because, I'm so cute and smart.  
After all, Ravenclaws are smart, right?  
Oh, I have to go for breakfast.

1pm

OK, now I'm having lunch.  
I am so happy!  
Harry is planning another DA lesson today!  
Let me explain the 'Harry' and 'Happy' part.  
My real boyfriend, Cedric, died last year (Although I don't like talking about it, it makes me cry) after he got selected for the triwizard tournament.  
And, seriously, Harry should be happy I'm actually aknowledging his existence.  
Sure, the whole school would kill to go out with Harry, but, anyway, I'm just not over with Cedric yet.  
_Yet._

10pm

OK, I had my lessons and stuff just now.  
I'm going to continue the part above.  
I am so perfect, with my stunning, big black eyes, and long shiny black hair, it's really no big surprise that Harry and Cedric and all those other boys like me.  
I'm still not bragging, but face it, I _am _like that, right?  
Really pretty and smart.  
Oh, wait, I have homework.

12am

Finally finished my work.  
I'm not sleepy yet, but I'm writing in this now.  
I'm going to give the diary to Hermione Granger later.  
Now, I have suspicions of Harry and that Hermione having a romantic relationship.  
They _always _hang out together, and do homework together, and sit together with that other red headed boy.  
I think his name is Ron.  
So, where was I?  
Yeah, Harry and Hermione are so close.  
I'm really starting to think they're going out.  
I don't really want to get started on that Ron person.  
His sister, that's one I don't like much.  
She was like so funny in her first year.  
Especially because she was tripping over her feet and spilling her food everywhere when she saw Harry.  
One thing is obvious: Ginny Weasley is in love with Harry Potter.

I just don't like it that way.  
I want Harry all to myself.  
Even if I like Cedric, I want Harry.  
Sooner or later, that girl Ginny is going to come and snatch MY Harry away.  
But I won't let her do that.  
I won't.  
It's bad enough that I don't have Cedric with me anymore, but if someone comes and takes the one I like second best?  
No.  
No.  
No.

Oh well, I'm sleepy.

23rd June 2010  
Wednesday  
6am

Don't ask me why I keep on writing at six.  
I had a diary once, and I wrote in it at six too.  
But then I didn't like the diary, and I threw it away.  
But I've just found out one thing-  
Diaries _are _pretty cool.  
I'm not in the mood to write now, so I'll go.  
Bye!

_Cho Chang_


End file.
